


Harry's Escape To Mystic Falls

by witchguy1993



Series: Harry's Escape To... [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Animagus, Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry Potter Can Sing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to Mystic Falls where he meets the Mikaelsons and the Mystic Falls Gang.SLASH STORYFuture MPREGCross-dressingHarry sings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radioactive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808084) by [aForgottenWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley). 



> Hope you enjoy!!!

Harry Potter sighs objectively as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the black collar with diamonds and emeralds in crusted into it that one of his friends from Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Death-eaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word" says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those deatheaters away from you" says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his White Bengal Tiger form making Dudley exclaim "you're a White Bengal Tiger" Harry nods in his Tiger form before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stand a group of deatheaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the deatheaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the deatheaters who are stunned a bit. When the deatheaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry in his animagus form attacks the deatheaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Harry's animagus form. Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding animagus form away from Privet Drive.

He appears on the doorstep of a huge mansion where he collapses in pain.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson are in a car as Niklaus is driving to the Mikaelson Manor in Mystic Falls. As they pull up to the drive way and parked, Rebekah made a show of using her vampire speed to blur her way out of the car, slamming the door, and up to the front steps where she froze. Klaus soon followed but before he could peer over his sister's shoulder to see what the holdup was, she filled him.

"There's a giant bleeding cat at the door, Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister's statement but when he got a look for himself, she was telling the truth. Although it was no ordinary cat that was on his doorstep. It was a White Bengal Tiger.

The tiger seemed to be knocked out but Rebekah took cautious steps towards it anyway. Just because she was immortal, it didn't mean she wanted to get ripped into by the animal with it's teeth and claws. She nudged one of it's back paws with her shoe, grimacing as the animal didn't respond. "Oh well." She shrugged. "Your house, your problem." Without another word, she stepped over the White Bengal Tiger and continued her way inside.

After taking a moment to study and circle the unconscious tiger, his eyes landed on the shining collar around it neck. "what's this?" He murmured to himself and crouched down, his fingers immediately running over the diamonds and emeralds. "such an beautiful and expensive collar for a wild animal"

Seeing that the animal wasn't likely to wake up anytime soon, something in the back of Klaus' mind told him that he should take the animal inside. The tiger had to be someone's pet since it had such a pretty collar around it's neck and if no-one asked questions about it, well at least he'd have a fierce tiger at his side if it was tame enough to keep. Sighing, he rolled back the sleeves of his beige Henley v-neck shirt, shoving his arms beneath the animal to cradle it's limp body in his arms. As the blood slicked over his arms, he grimaced when he felt pieces of glass that were embedded in the animal's body slice into his own arm. "what in the world happened to you?" He wondered. "better yet, where did you come from?"

After he had gotten inside Klaus blurs over to the table where he lays the tiger down, he grabs some bandages and other stuff before he starts plunking the pieces of glass from the tiger's body just as Rebekah enters the room and asks "since when are you become a veterinarian ?"

"don't know, don't care." Klaus replied as he picked up a needle and string from beside him.

Rebekah huffed when she didn't get the rise out of her brother that she usually got. She, instead, settled for pulling up a chair to watch as he worked before asking "why are you even caring for the mangy animal, anyway?"

"he's no mangy animal." Klaus started stitching up the wounds one by one. "if you take a closer look, sister, you'd see that he was well fed and cared for, cared for so much that he's got diamonds and emeralds around his neck."

Rebekah perked up, leaning forward to see what her brother was talking about and sure enough, there was a black collar with diamonds and emeralds in crusted into it around the tiger's neck. "are those real?"

"I believe so." He tied off the last stitch, cutting the string so it didn't hang and bother the poor animal.

As soon as he leaned back, the tiger twitched and his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house ? why are you here ?"

"deatheaters attacked their house" replies Mr Weasley.

"we've been betrayed" says Ron in shock.

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when he transformed into a White Bengal Tiger" replies Dudley.

"you serious ?" asks Hermione in shock before she asks "why that form ?" confused.

"wait, he's an animagus ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practising till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, all cats by the way, muggle and magical, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed his name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him" says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favorite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business" Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying his daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron concerned.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there" says Mr Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will" Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley confused before he realizes and asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid" rudely but Luna isn't fazed.

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he's meant to be with" Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them" says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realizes and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it" says Cedric before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry" says Cedric.

"he's too old" says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years and they've already slept together, they did it while Viktor was at Hogwarts" says Hermione.

"what ?" asks Ron in shock, eyes widened.

"he won't be the eldest of Harry's chosen" Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is" says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the most sorest arse in the world" says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Back at the Mikaelson Manor. Harry wakes up while he is still in his animagus form, he sees a woman and a man next to the bed that he is laying on. Harry thinks 'where am I ? who the hell are they ?'

"step back, Nik, he's getting more alert" Harry hears the woman say to the man.

'Nik ?' thinks Harry

"Quiet down, Rebekah, he's just a harmless kitty cat. we're practically indestructible, being vampires, remember?" says 'Nik' smirking at the blonde woman.

'Indestructible? Kitty cat?! I'll show them kitty cat!' Harry think as he quickly scampers off the bed with a growl and his paws sliding along the marble floor since his claws had came out in his anger and fright of not knowing where he was. He felt several twinges of pain in his side but he ignored them as he faced the voices and bared her teeth in an almost inaudible hiss.

"harmless kitty cat." The blonde snorted as she took steps back. "remember he's only a kitty cat when he rips your throat out."

Harry watches the two, his eyes bouncing between the two, his eyes dart around the room, taking in everything. His eyes settle on the male and female taking in everything. He realizes that the two look alike, both being blonde though while the female had nearly straight hair, the male had a slight curl to his dirty blonde short-cropped head of hair, and a bit of stubble covering his jawline. Both had blue eyes though while the female had the shade of cobalt, the male had the shade of azure, and both spoke with a British accent. At least they all had something in common.

The man that the female had called 'Nik' steps forward and says "there, there, beautiful, you're safe here" Harry snorts, his eyes never leaving the man before the woman says crouching down in front of Harry, her eyes not leaving him "look at his eyes, Nik, they match the emeralds in his collar"

"I see" says 'Nik' nodding before he says "they're quite beautiful, they sparkle like the diamonds in his collar" Harry mentally rolls his eyes. The man then says to him "you shouldn't be moving, you're still hurt"

'I'm fine, it's just a bit of pain' thinks Harry before he think 'they must be brother and sister and rich, obviously, just where did Luna send me?'

'Nik' reaches out his hand to touch Harry but Harry uses his paw to swipe at Nik's hand before Nik can touch him. Nik quickly moves his hand out of the way of the swipe as Harry growls at him, showing his jaws. The woman then asks Nik "do you think he can understand us ?"

"it's possible" replies the male kneeling down while observing Harry before he asks softly "can you understand me ?" Harry nods in his form.

"he must be a smart kitty then" says Nik smirking as his sister rolls her eyes after Harry had growled at the Kitty remark.

"what do we feed a Tiger ? Better yet, where's he going to sleep?" asks Rebekah.

'I can't believe I'm actually relying on these two' thinks Harry as his eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"good question." Nik drawled. "do you think the younger Salvatore brother would mind hunting down Bambi for our newest house guest?"

"shove it, Nik." growls Rebekah.

Nik chuckled as he pulled out his phone, pressing a button and holding it up to his ear. "We'll be needing some assistance" He told Rebekah who pouted, choosing to sit on the sofa that was halfway across the room, Klaus joining her as they left the Tiger standing there.

'definitely not in the Wizarding World' Harry think as he sighed to himself, he then thinks 'Muggle technology doesn't work there'

The person Klaus was calling finally answered. "Caroline, love. I seem to have found myself in a bit of a predicament and I could really use some of your advice." He got straight to the point. Rebekah could hear the baby vampire on the line, firing words back at her brother about that he better not be playing around and this predicament better not be something perverted. "no, no. It's nothing of that sort." Nik assured her. "it seems that we have taken in a rather large cat, and 'bekah and I have no idea how to care for it."

Rebekah heard Caroline squeal, grimacing at the sound but her lips still twitched in amusement at the reaction. It was quite funny how Caroline could be annoyed by her brother one second and then be a total sweetheart the next. She hid her amusement from her brother, not wanting him to see that she actually approved of their newly formed odd friendship that had formed since their arrival in the small town.

Just as Klaus was hanging up his phone, Harry could feel his energy draining. Waking up from a traumatic event was sure to throw one's body off balance. His throat was dry, his limbs were aching, and he was suddenly very sleepy again. Deciding to rest a bit before their new guest got there, he laid on his stomach and crossed one paw over the other, resting his head atop them as he kept his gaze on Klaus and Rebekah. His eyelids started to droop but he tried his hardest to keep them open. Around the fifth time he forced his eyelids open, she saw 'Nik' smirking over at his attempts to stay awake.

Harry didn't know when or how long he was asleep but someone's shocked gasp woke him up. "That's not a cat, that's a freakin' White Tiger, Klaus!"

'Klaus? I thought he was Nik?' Was the first thing Harry thought before something else caught his attention and he thinks 'she has an American accent!' he then thinks 'I'm definitely not in Britain anymore'

"Calm down, Caroline, he's pretty tame for a wild animal." says Klaus before he says "he hasn't even attacked us once."

Rebekah snorts before she says "so him swiping at you with his teeth bared wasn't a form of attack?" Caroline widens her eyes before Nik says "I'm sure you can help me, I bet you had a cat when you were younger"

"yea, a house cat, not a White Bengal Tiger" replies Caroline yelling at Nik in annoyance before she asks "why isn't he attacking us ?"

"he's smarter than a normal animal, love, he can understand us" replies Nik shrugging.

"have you tried petting him ?" asks Caroline.

"yes, but he swiped his paw at me" replies Nik.

"he must not like the werewolf in you" Caroline says to Nik making Harry perk up at the werewolf comment before he remembers the vampire comment which makes him think 'he can't be both, can he ?' tilting his head.

"it looks like he's thinking or something trying to work something out" Rebekah says to Caroline and Nik as he watches Harry in his Tiger form watching Nik.

'give the vampire girl a prize' thinks Harry mentally rolling his eyes. Nik then says to Harry in his Tiger form "now, it's time for bed, you need your rest" he thinks blurs over to Harry's tiger form, picks it up and blurs to his bedroom with Harry in his arms. He lays Harry on his bed, he then blurs out of the room to talk to Caroline and Rebekah. Harry lays down on the bed and falls asleep on the left side of the king size bed. Sometime in the night Nik heads back into the bedroom, takes off his clothes and lays in the bed to fall asleep but before he falls asleep, he gently pats Harry's Tiger form with a smile, he then lays down and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Klaus wakes up to the Tiger staring at him making him ask "what are you doing ?"

'violating you with my eyes' thinks Harry as his Tiger eyes drift down Klaus' body. The sheet that was covering Klaus' body had slid off his body, revealing everything and Harry thinks 'when one has a body like he does, it was just asking to be stared at' licking his chops imagining what he would like to do with Klaus.

"are you hungry ?" Klaus asks the Tiger.

'a bit, but I'm also very hungry for something else' thinks Harry eyeing Klaus' entire body. After Klaus had gotten dressed much to Harry's disappointment, they head downstairs where Rebekah is waiting, she watches Harry cautiously. Harry gently brushes his body against her leg in a cat like fashion before he goes over to the food bowl that Klaus had placed onto the floor before grabbing his breakfast (a blood bag) making Harry think 'I am never going to live this down' as he starts to eat from the bowl. After he had finished eating Harry heads into the living room where Klaus and Rebekah joins him, the two Mikaelsons talk before Rebekah asks Klaus what they are going to name Harry's Tiger form as Harry lays down on the couch, his wounds healing faster than normal. Harry decides that after his wounds had healed that he'll reveal himself but for now he'll stay in his Tiger form.

"I'm thinking, maybe Emerald, after his beautiful green eyes" replies Klaus smirking at the newly named Emerald who is mentally rolling his eyes.

"that is so cheesy" says Rebekah rolling her eyes.

Later that day Harry hears what sounds like a jingle of metal, Harry turns around to came face-to-waist with Klaus and a chain dangling from his hands.

'That better not be what I think it is' thinks Harry narrowing his eyes and growling. Nik chuckles as if he knows Harry's thoughts before he says "the only way you'll be able to go for a walk is if you have this on" holding up the chain. Harry glares at Klaus more before Klaus says "fine, but remember if you try to run off that I'm faster and stronger than you" if Harry could roll his eyes he would while he thinks 'yes, yes. I know, Mr. hybrid, let's just go!' as he gets up from the floor and strides over to the door. Klaus opens the door while chuckling, Harry heads out the door slowly, he then stops, looks at Klaus and think 'oh, come on, Mr I'm faster and stronger than you' chuckling in his Tiger form. Klaus locks the front door behind him before he and Harry in his White Bengal Tiger form walk away from the house.

* * *

Niklaus and Harry in his Tiger form walk through the woods, Harry in his Tiger form is walking, leaping, and stretching through the woods as Niklaus follows him. After a while Harry gets a little tired and decides to have a little rest, he lays down in a soft place in a clearing in the woods making Niklaus say to him "oh, come on, you can't be tired already"

'yes, I'm a little tired, so shove off' thinks Harry before he thinks 'you're not the one who has still got wounds or are you the one with itchy stitches' Almost as if he was reading Harry's mind, Klaus kneels beside his, moving the fur around his wounds and tutting before he says "up you get, Emerald, your wounds are slightly open again, only a little bit, it's not too much but it'll still be bad if they open up completely, it looks like you opened them with your jumping around all over the place" Harry nods his head in understanding, he stands up. Klaus smirks at Harry realizing that something was very different about him.

* * *

Suddenly they hear a twig snapping behind them, it catches their attention. They look towards the sound to see another being who was male, with perfect soft looking short-cropped hair that stood up on end as if he had just gotten finished running his fingers through it. Dark eyes drank him in though he was too much of a brooder for him. He impassive, stoic facial features reminded her of Malfoy. The guy says "Caroline told me you had a pet Tiger, but I didn't believe her" Harry growls at the pet comment before Niklaus says "ah, Stefan, my favorite Salvatore" before he asks "out looking for a bite of lunch ?"

"as a matter of fact, I am" replies Stefan before he says "but I can't find anything and now I think I know why" Stefan's eyes flickered down to Harry.

"sorry about that" says Klaus not really looking sorry before he says "I was just letting Emerald roam around his new territory"

Stefan had no reply, his eyes still strained on the tiger. Harry slowly stalked up to him, Stefan's whole body tenses at his closeness.

"Easy, Salvatore." Klaus mused. "he won't bite, much" He added as an afterthought.

If Harry could have, he would've rolled her eyes at that statement. He walked right up to Stefan, looking him in the eyes before rubbing the top of his leg on his pant leg. Klaus huffed and it was Stefan's turn to smirk. "he is as sweet as Caroline said." He cautiously reached down to pet his head.

"Yes, well, I was sort of hoping he'd bite." Klaus shrugged. "Oh well, Emerald" He snapped his fingers to get Harry's attention. "let's go home."

'he is off his rocker if he think he can beckon me with a snap of his fingers' thinks Harry narrowing his eyes at Klaus making Stefan say to Klaus "I don't think he likes that"

"how would you know ?" Klaus asks Stefan roughly, Harry sits down right next to Stefan glaring at Klaus before he says in his tiger form "do not snap your fingers at me" surprising Klaus and Stefan who widen their eyes. Harry then gets up, walks past Klaus before he passes Klaus, looks behind him and motions for Klaus hurry up mentally smiling at the shock on Klaus' face.

* * *

As they walk back to the Mikaelson Manor they are seen by the residents of the town, one of which who wanted to cause Niklaus some trouble had called the police before he or she had headed back home. As they walk past the Mystic Grill they suddenly hear some police sirens, Niklaus turns around to see a police car, Klaus stops walking which Harry repeats as the car door of the police cruiser opens.

A blonde woman steps out of the car, closes the door before she walks up to them, Klaus asks her "what is the problem, Sheriff Forbes ?"

"well, I got a call about a White Bengal Tiger being in your care, they think that you stole it, they complained about the tiger being in your care and that it wasn't on a chain or anything either, that it could attack people" the sheriff tells Klaus making him turn to Harry and saying "I told you that I should have put you on the chain" he then turns to the sheriff and says "I didn't purchase him, he was on my doorstep, bleeding, I took him in, fixed his wounds and gave him a place to stay"

"what happened to him ?" asks the sheriff looking concerned.

"he had glass embedded in his body, I don't know who did it or how he got to my doorstep but I couldn't let him die" says Niklaus looking at Harry's tiger form.

"well, what about the leash ?" asks the sheriff.

"he glared at me and stayed where he was until I put the chain away, once it was away he got up and went for the door all excited, he is pretty tame actually, he was pretty tame around Caroline when she met him" replies Klaus shocking the sheriff who asks "my daughter met the tiger ?" Harry decides that he likes the sheriff since Caroline is her daughter.

"yes, I needed some help with him, he seems to like your daughter" replies Klaus as Harry slowly and carefully walks over to the sheriff, rubs his body in a friendly way against her leg as a way to tell her that he won't harm her, it makes the sheriff say "OK, I'll allow it since he's pretty tame, but I would like it if you make sure that no one gets hurts by the tiger"

"his name's Emerald, after his eyes" Klaus tells the sheriff who looks surprised. After a bit the sheriff leaves, Klaus and Harry in his tiger form head back to the Mikaelson manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

When they get back to the house Harry walks inside the house with Klaus looking at him with suspicion. Klaus closes the front door to make sure that 'Emerald' doesn't escape but it looks like that 'Emerald doesn't want to go anywhere else. They stride into the living room where Rebekah is with Caroline and Klaus says to them both as Harry finds a place to lay down "I don't think that this is a normal White Bengal Tiger, he almost acts strangely human" narrowing his eyes at Harry's tiger form which had found a spot on the sofa. Caroline and Rebekah look at Klaus before looking at Harry before Caroline says to Klaus "you are paranoid, he's just a tiger"

'not really' thinks Harry before he thinks 'Luna sent me here, she must have trusted them to keep me safe, so I have to trust them' he then thinks 'in for a penny, in for a pound' Harry stands up, gets off the sofa before he transforms into him human form, he then says "before any of you attack me, you should know that I was sent here by a friend of mine" holding up his hand. Caroline is shocked by what she saw before she asks him "who sent you here and why were you injured ?"

"the house I was staying at was attacked, I was sent here by my friend, Luna, who is very insightful" replies Harry before he says "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter" smiling.

* * *

Niklaus, Rebekah and Caroline are shocked that Harry was sent there by one of his friends and that his home was attacked before Niklaus asks "what do you mean, you were sent here by one of your friends and someone attacked your home ?" kind of roughly.

"my friend, Luna, she sent me here, she must have seen something or something like that, and my relatives house was attacked by death eaters" replies Harry growling out death eaters.

"what are death eaters ?" asks Caroline confused.

"servants of the dark lord, Voldemort" replies Harry growling before he says "it's kind of a long story"

"what are you ?" asks Niklaus.

"I'm a freak" replies Harry with jazz hands before he says "well, that's what my uncle says, well, my aunt too but not as consistant as my uncle"

"what kind of creature are you ?" Niklaus asks him getting slightly angry.

"I'm a wizard, but I don't really need my wand to do magic, even though I do have a wand but I don't always need it" replies Harry before he asks "what do you want to know ?"

"why would this Voldemort guy or his servants attack you ?" asks Caroline.

"it's a bit of a long story" replies Harry.

"you can tell us" says Rebekah.

"OK, well, my story begins with the death or should I say murder of my parents" Harry tells them.

"who killed them ?" asks Niklaus.

"A man named Voldemort, he had been told half a prophecy and he then targeted my family and my friend Neville's family" replies Harry.

"what did this Voldemort do then ?" asks Rebekah.

"he blasted the door open, my mom had taken me upstairs while my dad had fought Voldemort, he was killed first, Voldemort went upstairs, he blasted the door to my room open, my mom stood in front of him and begged that he spares me, she was willing to trade her life for mine, Voldemort told her to stand aside but she didn't and he killed her before trying to kill me, an eighteen month old child" replies Harry before he says "Neville's parents weren't so lucky, they were tortured by some of Voldemort's followers, Neville's parents were tortured into insanity, Neville never really knew them, he visits them but they don't respond to him or anything"

"who did it ?" asks Klaus growling.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband and her brother in law" replies Harry.

"what happened to make you come here ?" asks Rebekah before she says "we never really got any details"

"well, I have the next best thing" says Harry before he calls out "DOBBY" the house elf Dobby arrives with a pop but before Dobby can say anything Harry says "I need a pensieve, can you get one ?"

"yes, of course Mr Harry Potter" replies Dobby nodding making his ears flop around and he disappears with a pop. Caroline asks Harry "what was that ?"

"a house elf, they're like butlers" replies Harry as Dobby pops back with the pensieve making Rebekah ask Harry "what is that dish thing ?"

"it's a pensieve, "when activated, it fills with water so a witch or wizard can drop a copy of a specific memory so others can view it, you pretty much fall into the memory though you can't interact with anyone or fall to any harm while in there, I once used one during my fourth year at Hogwarts, it's quite painless" says Harry, he then takes out his wand, places the tip against his temple, he thinks about the attack on the Dursley house before closing his eyes and slowly dragging his wand away. The two vampires and hybrid watch in awe as a whimsical glowing mist is dragged away from Harry's mind.

Harry opens his eyes, he places the memory into the pensieve and says "now we can view it"

"how do we do that ?" asks Rebekah.

"we put our faces into the pensieve, we are then sucked into it, we fall into the memory and we view it, but the people in the memory won't see us" replies Harry, he moves forward with the other three. They place their faces into the pensieve, well, Klaus and Rebekah are cautious about it while Caroline is excited.

* * *

The four of them free fall into the memory for a minute. Once they land, they land on their butts making Klaus say to Harry "you didn't warn us about that" with a growl.

"oh suck it up, Mr Hybrid" replies Harry with snark as they look around. They see Harry's bedroom, Klaus asks Harry "this is your bedroom ?"

"yes" replies Harry as they watch memory!Harry sitting on the bed looking at the collar, an owl flies into the room, memory!Harry opens the letter, reads it gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms, memory!Dudley and memory!Petunia enter the room and memory!Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Deatheaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word" says memory!Harry making real!Harry say to the others "that's my aunt and cousin"

"they look concerned" comments Caroline.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks memory!Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies memory!Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks memory!Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies memory!Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those deatheaters away from you" says memory!Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies memory!Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and memory!Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his White Bengal Tiger form making memory!Dudley exclaim "you're a White Bengal Tiger" memory!Harry nods in his Tiger form before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stand a group of deatheaters who memory!Harry attacks as memory!Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Memory!Petunia whacks the deatheaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the deatheaters who are stunned a bit. When the deatheaters try to chase after memory!Petunia and memory!Dudley, memory!Harry in his animagus form attacks the deatheaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in memory!Harry's animagus form. Memory!Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding animagus form away from Privet Drive.

"that's your proof just in case you doubted me" Harry says to Klaus

They are thrown out of the pensieve onto the floor of the Mikaelson manor, after they had gotten off the floor Caroline says "your aunt hit a guy with a frying pan"

"I know, it's the first time I've ever seen her do something like that" says Harry with a smile on his face. The four of them then talk about the attack and they ask if Harry recognized any of the attackers which Harry shakes his head as his answer. Harry then asks Niklaus and Rebekah about how they became vampires.

The three vampires tell Harry about how they were turned into vampires much to Harry's shock. Harry asks them for pens and paper which Klaus grabs for Harry who starts writing on the paper making Klaus asks him "what are you doing ?"

"writing to my friends, they're probably worried about me, as well as my godfather, Mrs Weasley, Remus and a few others" replies Harry as he writes his letters. After Harry had finished he calls Dobby and tells him to deliver the letters but not in front of Dumbledore. But even if Dumbledore and whoever is loyal to him read it, the letter will insult them and put a little hex on them that only Harry will be able to remove which is written in the letter to tell his friends and anyone loyal to him.

* * *

Hermione Granger sits with Ron, Luna, Bill, Cedric, Fred, George and Dudley (who was hiding from anyone who is loyal to Dumbledore) in one of the bedrooms at number 12 grimmauld place when Dobby appears in front of them and Hermione sees him and exclaims "Dobby" getting the attention of everyone in the room before Dobby hands them all a letter each. Hermione opens her letter and she reads it out loud "Dear Hermione, first I'd like to say that I'm safe.

I am in Mystic Falls with some people. I'm going to be staying with them for a while. I'll be fine. Niklaus, Rebekah and Caroline will all keep an eye on me, I'm stay with Niklaus and his sister, Rebekah, Niklaus is gorgeous and he has an amazing body, I've seen him naked, trust me, his body is amazing. I might actually learn a few things while I'm here, like how to dance, maybe some of the other different kinds of magic too and other stuff, plus I think that only Luna knows how to get here. Plus I might do some other stuff that I did before coming to Hogwarts, while I was at Hogwarts, well, when I was alone and during the summer. Only my cousin, Hermione, the twins and possibly Luna knows what I'm talking about.

I did end up injured by the attack but Rebekah and Niklaus both helped me

Also, DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE, I think he's the one who told them where I lived, I had Dobby put a listening device in his office to listen in on the conversations that he has.

from Harry Potter.

P.S. send your reply with Dobby and try to find a way for us to communicate because I'm sure that Dobby will get tired from delivering letters

P.S.S. if Dumbledore or anyone loyal to Dumbledore reads these letters will insult and hex them"

"I told you" says Dudley.

"I hope that he has fun" says Fred.

"sounds like he will, Fred" George says to Fred wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"you might be right about that" comments George with a matching grin before Ron asks Dudley "what did he do during the Summer ?"

"ice skating" replies Dudley before he says "he started it because it had calmed him, it's something that relaxes him, he kind of wants to go pro but only if he does it under the name I gave him"

"is he good ?" asks Bill.

"hell yea, he's amazing" replies Hermione nodding before Hermione says to Dobby "give Sirius his letter when he's not in front of Dumbledore or anyone loyal to Dumbledore"

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow. After a few minutes they heard some talking and Hermione says "the order meeting must be starting"

"let's listen in" suggests Ron and Dobby says "Dobby has more listening devices"

"place one in the room with the order, make sure you're not seen" Hermione orders.

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow before he disappears with a pop. He returns a few minutes later and says "the device is in place"

"good, now tell Harry to tune in to that device before tuning into the device in the Headmaster's office, please" says Hermione. Dobby nods before he goes to do that.

Hermione then suggests to the group that Bill is sent to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on Harry to keep him out of trouble, the group agrees, Bill decides that he'll join Harry but he tells Hermione to tell Harry that he's coming to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on him and to keep him out of trouble.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson Manor Harry, Niklaus, Rebekah and Caroline sit in the Den, talking when Dobby returns, he gives Harry the replies, he opens them and he tells Niklaus that Bill Weasley is going to be coming to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble. Harry then asks Niklaus, Rebekah and Caroline if there is a skating rink around. Caroline tells Harry that there is one in town before they start to listen in on the device that was placed with the order and he hears Mrs Weasley say "I can't believe that the Dursleys were attacked"

"I know that it may be hard to hear but Potter may have attacked them himself" says Fletcher.

"I doubt that, Fletcher, Harry is a good, pure, innocent boy, he is not capable of attacking them" says Sirius.

"yea, you tell him, Sirius" says Harry cheering.

"pure, innocent ?" asks Niklaus smirking before he says "we'll have to do something about that" cuddling up to Harry with a flirty smirk.

"no we don't, Nik" Rebekah says to her brother before they hear Snape say "the Potter boy was not captured in the attack"

"see, he probably helped" says Fletcher making Remus and Sirius growl before they hear a giant slapping sound and they hear Mrs Weasley yell "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HARRY! HARRY IS NOT THE TYPE TO ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM NO MATTER HOW THEY TREAT HIM, HE HAS THE MOST FORGIVING HEART I'VE EVER KNOWN AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT HARRY WOULD ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS COUSIN, DUDLEY, WHO IS HIS FAVORITE COUSIN, HE WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE ONLY CONNECTION WITH MOTHER OR HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND, YOU STUPID THIEF"

"damn, I do not want to get on her bad side" comments Caroline with wide eyes while Niklaus is chuckling as he nods and Rebekah just nods in agreement. They then hear Fletcher say "you don't even know him or what he's like"

"I DO ACTUALLY, HARRY IS LIKE MY SON, HE IS PART OF MY FAMILY, I WOULD ADOPT HIM IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS ELEVEN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM" yells Mrs Weasley loudly.

"I know what I saw" replies Fletcher.

"which was ?" asks Sirius.

"him attacking his cousin before attacking his uncle and aunt, lucky his cousin and aunt had escaped but his uncle was taken by the death eaters, the brat was gone from the house when I went to check it" says Fletcher before he says "and I doubt that he can transform into an animal"

"agreed" says Dumbledore before he says "I do not think that could become an animagus at his age"

"his father did, as did I" says Sirius.

"you tell him, Padfoot" cheers Harry.

"Padfoot ?" asks Caroline confused.

"it's his animagus form's name" replies Harry before he says "I still need to come up with a name for my White Bengal Tiger form and my other ones too, which are all cats by the way"

"I like the name I gave you for your White Tiger form" Niklaus says to Harry smirking. Harry thinks about it for a little bit before he nods in acceptance.

Dobby appears in front of him again and he hands Harry something that looks like a diary and he says "Miss Granger told me to give you this"

"what is it ?" asks Rebekah.

"it's a communication diary, Harry Potter's friends each have one, all Harry has to do is write the name of the friend he wants to talk to and what he wants to say to them" replies Dobby.

"who are your friends ?" Niklaus asks Harry.

"well, there's Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Viktor, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, among some others" replies Harry.

"sounds good" says Rebekah.

"yea, they are great" says Harry before Niklaus says to Harry "tell us about your friends"

Harry then says "Hermione is the smartest witch of her age"

"how smart are we talking ?" asks Niklaus.

"she was able to make an extremely difficult potion at the age of twelve" replies Harry.

"which potion ?" asks Caroline.

"the poly-juice potion, it can transform the drinker into anyone else" replies Harry

"how difficult is that potion ?" asks Rebekah.

"it took a month to brew" replies Harry making Rebekah look shocked before Harry asks them all "you guys want to see some more of my memories ?"

"like what ?" asks Niklaus.

"like this" replies Harry pulling out some of his memories and placing them into pensieve. They all enter the pensieve and they view the first of the memories. The memory is of when the other schools had entered the Great Hall.

* * *

The four of them fall, they land on some seats at the Gryffindor table. They see the memory Harry as he sits next to some other students. Harry says pointing "that's Hermione, Ron and Seamus, Ron is the red head and Seamus is the sandy hair, Hermione is the only with the bushy hair" Dumbledore then stands before he says "well, now that we are all settled in and sorted, i'd like to make an announcement" just as the doors to the great hall open and Filch comes in and starts jogging towards Dumbledore much to the amusement of the students Dumbledore says "this castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" before he is interrupted by Filch who he whispers to before Filch starts jogging back.

Dumbledore says "so Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the triwizard tournament" and the twins say in unison "brilliant" just as Dumbledore says "for those who do not know the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests from each school a single student is selected to compete, now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone and trust me when i say these contests are not for the faint-hearted but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" the doors of the great hall open as Dumbledore says "and their headmistress Madame Maxine"

The ladies walk in sighing as wave their right arms towards one of the tables before walking again and doing the same action with their left arms before kind of prancing towards the head table which makes Ron say "bloody hell" before stopping and magically releasing some blue butterflies as a little girl does gymnastics down the hall before the girl and another older girl bow at the great hall which sets off a lot of clapping and whistling Dumbledore kisses Madam Maxine's hand before Dumbledore gets up in front of everyone, quiets them down before saying "and now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff" the guys of Durmstrang march in banging the ends of their staves onto the floor with rhythm before switching staff to their our hands and they stop where they are and bang the ends of their staves in unison for a bit before putting their staves down and running towards the head table just as Viktor Krum walks in with Igor and another guy and they hear from someone oh, it's Krum" before Ron says "blimey, it's him! it's Viktor Krum" gaining memory!Harry's attention who widens his eyes which gets memory!Hermione attention, two of the guys blows fire from their wands that turn into dragons before disappearing as Igor and Dumbledore hug in greeting.

Dumbledore then says to everyone "let's eat" waving his hands before a feast appears on their table. Niklaus, Caroline and Rebekah are surprised by the use of magic before Niklaus asks "what's the next memory ?" as the scene changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


End file.
